Dark fangs:Metal claws
by Shin Kanma
Summary: total rewrite of story
1. Demonic encounter

Dark Fangs; Metal Claws 

Dark Fangs, Metal Claws 

Prologue 

Demonic Encounter!! 

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma ½ or any anime that is within this fic. 

\\…// thoughts 

"…" speech 

[…] telepathic 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What?… who's there?… show your self!! " 

said, Ranma Saotome, as he looked around the roof. 

He had decided to spend the night up there to avoid his father and Akane.

"I see your mothers spell worked perfectly my son" said a deep guttural voice. 

Looking to where the voice came from Ranma started to focus his chi within himself so he could spring a quick attack in case the person chose to attach him. 

"Ohh? I see someone has thought you how to use chi, how, quaint" said the voice which seem to come from all around. 

Standing up and flaring his battle aura Ranma replied, "Come out now you coward and face me like a man" 

Laughing the voice said, "face you like a man, (chuckles) are you sure you should be telling some one that… when you your self is hardly a real man?" 

Seething in rage at that comment Ranma replied in barely suppressed rage, "Yea well why don't you show your self, so I can show you what I can do! after all Ranma Saotome never losses" 

Laughing the voice said, 

"very well, but you will see the folly of your ways… to take me on now, is very foolish and rash son…" 

With that a man appeared before Ranma whom jumped back slightly in surprise. 

Ranma looked his opponent from head to toe evaluating the man power. 

The man before him was wearing what seem to be a formal suit that British nobles would wear back in the time when civilization was just coming around he had a black cape flowing in the wind, and two fangs that seem to call to him. 

Smiling at his opponent Ranma said, 

"You seem to think highly of yourself… but Ranma Saotome never loses!" 

With that, Ranma started off his attack with a jump kick, which was blocked, twisting in mid air he did a reverse snap kick, which was also swatted away. 

"Well I most say you have gained some skill and speed but your fighting style is all wrong, well I guess that can be corrected" smiling the man then continued. 

"well I have assessed your fighting skill and like your brother its time for you to come home. good night." 

Snarling Ranma replied 

"less talking more fighting" and charged forward readying him self for the Amaguriken. 

Shrugging the stranger stood in one spot waiting for the attack that he knew was coming. 

Doing a quick three punch combo to get his opponent distracted from the real attack, Ranma smirked as he saw the stranger committed him self to a block that left his entire right side un guarded. 

With a shout of,

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken" Ranma's fist blurred, breaking the sound barrier with the share speed. 

Smirking has he saw each punch as if they said, here I am, dodge me, block me, do whatever you want. The stranger hands blurred has he match Ranma's speed and then surpassed it. 

Stopping his attack and panting from exhaustion, Ranma stared in shock as he looked down at his bruised hands and his thorn shirt from the counter attack his opponent had hit him with.

\\ That's strange…I didn't feel when he hit me…// 

That was when it hit, pain, unbelievable amount of pain, Screaming in pain Ranma fell to his knees as the pain started to intensify as other places that had been hit started to make it self known. 

Hearing a Shout of, 

"Demon's Cradle."

Ranma Felt as the whole world came crashing down on him and then there was darkness, and the pain faded. 

Standing over Ranma's limp body the man smiled,

and said, 

"You may be right, that Ranma Saotome never loses, but there was never a Ranma Saotome to begin with, there was only Ranma Maximorf … and you will always be Ranma Maximorf," 

With that the man sprouted a pair of black bat like wings, his figure distorting leaving what seems to be a demon. 

Picking up Ranma's limp form, he flew off laughing At the chaos that was about to ensue. 

TBC. 


	2. Chaotic Prelude

Dark fangs Metal Claws  Dark fangs Metal Claws 

Chapter 1 

Chaotic Prelude 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any anime that is mentioned within this fic. +++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

\\ Pain… jeez what happened… it's dark… there was a guy… powerful … I lost…// 

Opening his eyes, Ranma looked around his surroundings and finally looked to a corner where he sensed a presence. 

Standing in the corner was a boy with short silver hair, wearing a silver t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin, over this he wore a black vest that buttoned in a horizontal line he also wore a silver Chinese pants that was tied with a black string from the ankle to the shin. 

" hmmm… oh I see you are awake master Ranma" 

Blinking at the boy before him, Ranma realized that just like the man last night, that this person was older than he looked. 

" … Why did you call me master?" 

Looking at the boy before him like he had grown another head, the boy replied. 

" That is your title master… and as your personal servant it is my job to see that you have every thing you need" 

\\ I guess the mistress was right… he does not know of his true self yet…// 

Shaking his head Ranma looked around and realized he was in a very big room and sitting on a large and rather soft bed. 

" …Oh yea … where am I, and do you know that guy I fought last night ?" 

Looking at Ranma again and slightly amused the boy replied. 

" The man you fought last night, you will be seeing him soon, and you are currently in the underworld." 

Seeing the boy broke in a grin at the last part Ranma shrugged thinking it was some type of joke and asked. 

" … Can I get something to eat? … im kinda hungry." 

Nodding his head the boy replied.

" Constance should be bringing a meal for you at this moment … oh where is my manners, I am Shin, and if you need anything, ask me and I will do my best to get it or answer your question." 

Nodding his head and not sure what to do Ranma replied. " … Ranma Saotome." 

The conversation was halted as a young girl with long blue hair walked in with a tray. 

" Good Evening master Ranma … the lady as asked me to bring you some supper." 

With that the girl place the tray on a table that was located next to the door, bowed and made a fast exit. 

Slightly put off by the girl quick exit, Ranma shrugged and put it as something to ask about latter and grabbed a bowl of rice and started to eat. 

" If you will excuse me master, I have to gather something from the mistress, and she will be coming here to explain all to you." 

Seeing Ranma nod but not looking at him the Boy walked out of the room at a moderate pace. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

" Mistress … why is it that you have not removed the spell ?" 

" It's very simple Shin, the Jusenkyo curse has mutated the spell to a point that it would have side effects, I can remove the spell that makes him mortal… but he will not remember his past or his true purpose." 

Seeing his mistress going into a state of depression, Shin bowed his head and replied. 

" I would recommend the mistress to visit the young master, you have spells to show him the past… he will believe you, he will accept you at the least." 

Smiling at the young Vampire before her Morrigan nodded and floated towards her son's room. 

+++++++++++++++++++++ 

In a place where time and space is insignificant a being of immense power was slowly making his way to the one place where it would be able to return to reality and cause chaos and destruction. 

\\ Hmmmm … They are three factions of power's on this planet, and only one can disrupt my plan's to a degree… I must set the pawns in their rightful place … for it is best to make sure they never join as allies.// 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

\\ Awaken Pyron !! … your sleep is at an end, it is time your power was taken under control, my control, you, shall now serve me as my loyal servant.// 

Eyes of inferno, opens to see a ghostly image before it. 

" Who are you to demand any thing of the power that is Pyron?" 

" I am Power, and I am not, I will be the bringer of chaos and destruction. I will do what many has failed, But for this to work, you will succumb to my power." 

With that the ghostly image disappeared, and the once burning eye's of the fire being turned a blank blue. 

" I … will… serve… and .. I will destroy all Dark stalkers!!" 

Smiling the figure turned its attention to another group. 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

" So who is it that would dare seek the power of Apocalypse?" 

" I have and I do not there, I have come to claim your power as my slave." 

Turning around Apocalypse was faced with the ghostly image of a four armed Centaur with blazing red eyes. 

" Hmmm, and why would I help you ?, insignificant fool " 

Seeing the image smile at his Question, Apocalypse frowned and watched the image carefully. 

" You don't have a choice Apocalypse" 

With that the image eyes blazed for a minute, and the same blank look came over one of the most powerful beings in existence as it did pyron. 

" Bwhahahahahaha… your power is great Apocalypse, even greater than mine, but your powers are only on a physical level, while mine transcends that bound… the mind, the body, and the soul, are things I play with, be it god's or demon's, being's with colossal power, or beings with no power at all … I can rule them all" 

With that the image disappeared, to continue its plans of destruction and mayhem. 

++++++++++++++++ 

" You're saying that I'm your son and that I'm a vampire?" 

Seeing the green hair woman nod Ranma looked at her and broke out laughing. 

" You expect me to believe that?, What type of fool do you take me for?" 

Tear's welling up in her eyes Morrigan nodded and then replied. 

" I do not take you for an idiot you will understand… somewhat" 

With that she waved her hands before her and scenes of the past played out before them. 

( Past Scene) 

Ranma at three years chasing after a demon bat that he created. 

Smiling at the scene before him Demitri said. 

" you know what… I am definitely a cold and demonic bastard… but it's scenes like this that some how warms my heart." 

Nodding her head Morrigan smirked as she saw her son barely manage to fly with his leathery bat like wings. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ranma at four years Sparing with a young Demon and winning hands down. 

" Ha … you should know better than to say that to me." 

Snarling as it got up from it's downed position the young demon hobbled off to recuperate. 

" You're lucky Vampire… next time you won't survive." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Ranma this is an old friend of mine, Count Dracula… meet my son Ranma" 

Smiling the count looked down at the young boy and said. 

" You know young one, I think you will be a strong one won't you… just watch out for those nasty hunters, and always feed off the most beautiful female's." 

Nodding his head and answering with an unsure hai, Ranma filled the information away for another time. 

(End scenes) 

"Those are just some of the thing's from your child hood, my child." 

Not knowing what to do Ranma couldn't help but smile a bit. 

" Ok I'll admit I can remember some of that but it's more like a dream… and if I were your son why did you give me to Genma and Nodoka ?, and why do I remember most of my childhood with them and not you ?, and I can only guess that mom and pops remember it too." 

Sighing at all the question's Morrigan cursed Demitri under her breath. 

**Flashback** 

" I told you before, it's simple, I'll go rip Genma a new ass, and you stay here and give our son his memory back." 

Glaring at the man before her Morrigan replied. 

" No your not!! You're going to stay here and support your son!!" 

Changing to his Demonic form wings out stretch Demitri replied in a booming voice. 

" I am not the sort's to deal with emotional stuff like that… got it woman!!." 

Knowing the argument was about to come to blows Morrigan shrugged and replied. 

" Do what you must… but know this Maximorf you are going to be teaching our son all he needs to know, and that means everything you know." 

Snorting as he flew off Demitri Shouted. " Yea, Whatever Woman" 

** End flashback** 

Looking up as the boy waited for her answers Morrigan waved her hand in front of her creating another moment from the past. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Looking out into the yard, Akane sighed as she listened to the other's argued over Ranma's disappearance. 

" That ungrateful boy, how dare he run out on this pledge, ohhh how could I raise such an ungrateful boy" 

" Wahhhh the pledge will never be…" 

Wailed Soun as he grabbed Genma in a rough hug. 

" Mr. Saotome I would hate to burst your bubble, but I doubt that Ranma ran away." 

Looking at her sister, Akane waited to hear what her sister thought about the sudden disappearance of Ranma. 

" Well let's face it, for number one, Ranma value's Honor too much to turn his back on this agreement, or the Kuonji's, so the only thing possible is that he had been kidnapped… most likely by the Amazons." 

Battle Aura flaring Akane slowly got up from her position and walked towards the door without a word. " … I'll be back soon." 

With that Akane walked out of the Tendo home and made her way towards the Nekohaten. 

" Ahhh, Tendo … what do suppose is wrong with your daughter?" 

" Wahhhhhh my poor baby girl as gone mad, And It's those Amazon's fault… lets go Saotome let's get your son back so he can cure my Daughter !!" 

"…" 

Genma just nodded slowly and followed his distraught friend towards the Nekohaten. 

Watching the two men leave, Nabiki sighed as she walked towards the stairs. 

\\ Hmmm… It seems the master has claimed his heir… well my job is almost finished… I hope Ranma will understand why I threated him the way I did…// 

Watching Nabiki a bit, Kasumi frowned, but went back to her daily chores. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Standing in front of the Nekohaten, Akane unconsciously flared her aura and kicked the door off its hinges. 

Looking up in shock, Shampoo took a step back as the sight of glowing Tendo girl was frightening enough for the Amazon took look on in fear. 

Pogoing into the main hall Cologne frowned as she watched Akane glow with an Aura that was definitely not chi. 

\\ Hmmm… I would never have guessed that she was… I better watch this carefully// 

Not realizing that the tables close to her had suddenly sprung to flames Akane walked towards the obviously scared Amazon. 

" Where is he ?" 

Seeing that the girl didn't answer Akane's Aura flared even higher making more table burst into flames and the curtains turning into ash. 

Cologne watched impassively as the girl walked towards Shampoo. 

\\ My, My… it seems the young Tendo has gotten her self some serious power… this changes everything, but first I must find out if controlling heat/fire is her only power.// 

Shampoo looked to her great Grandmother who nodded to her, suddenly Shampoo seem to lose all her fear as a wild glint entered her eyes. 

\\ Well Great grandmother want me to show my true form… well I know I cant beat Akane in this form might as well.// 

Akane smiled as she realized that Shampoo was scared of her, but that changed as she saw Shampoo glared at her defiantly. 

" I'll ask you one more time Slut!!, Where is Ranma?" 

Shampoo frowned at the question and replied a bit worried. 

" What you mean? … Something happen to Airen?" 

Snarling at Shampoo Akane replied. 

" Don't act stupid Shampoo, tell me where Ranma is now, or else…" 

Forgetting about the question, Shampoo smiled at Akane as her Pride consumed her. 

" Or else what Akane?" 

Stopping for a minute Akane looked at Shampoo in shock. 

" Your Japanese… it's…" 

" Perfect? … ha, please Akane, you were just an idiot to think that a future matriarch of the Amazon village was a stupid and barbaric bimbo." 

Snarling at the insult Akane's Rage went beyond what it had ever been and the Aura changed color, from a bright red to a roaring crimson. 

Launching her self at Shampoo the heat giving her no amount of discomfort, Akane started to launch kicks and punches in rapid succession. 

Watching in a bit of awe and curiosity Cologne unconsciously used the soul of ice to counteract the flame and heat that was spreading all around the Nekohaten. 

\\ I better let them continue this outside…// 

" Shampoo, Why don't you take this outside, I would really hate to have to rebuild the Nekohaten." 

Seeing the girl barely dodge the Fiery fist's of Akane Cologne sighed. 

\\ Today was going to be a very interesting day.// 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Watching as Akane and Shampoo burst through the side of the Nekohaten Genma and Soun watched in a fascinated stupor as an akane shrouded in fire attack Shampoo each punch burning away parts of the Amazon's clothes. 

" Well Tendo I must say (blood dripping from nose) young girl's these days… are so... developed aren't they?" 

Soun could only nod as he barely kept himself from fainting. 

Shaking his head for a bit Genma looked at Akane and sweat dropped. 

" Uhn Tendo… why is your daughter on fire?" 

Not listening to his friend Soun on gave a childish giggle as Shampoo lost the top of her Amazon garb and unsurprisingly wasn't wearing a bra. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Suppressing the urge to break down and cry before the woman he had just truly realized was his mom, Ranma looked at her and said. 

" I understand… remove the spell… I want to know my mother…" 

With that he turned his head away from the crying succubus and shed a few tears himself. 

\\ my entire life was a lie… I'm not even human… but I agreed to do this … I wasn't tricked, yet I have no memory of it… and all that I remember seems like a dream.// 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Looking at the Being before him, Pyron smirked as it stepped back in fear. 

" Well it seems that you remember me, Anakarus." 

" Not as if I have a choice… but I thought you were destroyed by Donovan…" 

"Well you thought wrong, and it's time for me to destroy you." 

+++++++++++++++++ 

" Well what do we have here, Scott summers and his blushing Bride… It is time you know the true power of Apocalypse." 

Looking at the being before him Scott snarled as he stepped protectively in front of his wife. 

\\ I never get a break … we finally got some time together and this happens…// 

" You're going down Apocalypse." " What can you do to me? … you are just a mutant while, I am a god." 

+++++++++++++++++++++ 

Watching the events transpire before him two orbs of red flashed in delight as it's plan fit's together. 

" Soon… I will return to the physical plane, and destroy all that would oppose me, and plunge the Universe into darkness. Bwhahahahahaha" 

T.B.C 

Prelude to chapter 2. 

" Shampoo you… you're a … a …" 

" A what akane? … you can say it." 

" You're a monster!!" 

" Oh please, my kind are called Dark stalkers or Warriors of the Night… and it's time for you to pay for all that you have done to me and my Airen." 


	3. Unexpeted Twist

Dark Fangs; Metal Claws 

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Dark stalkers, x-men or any other outside references that is within this fic. 

++++++++++++++ 

Smiling as she cast the spell to try and return her son's memory, Morrigan couldn't help but shed a few tears of happiness. 

" Your going soft woman." 

" Oh hush, I have to make sure the jusenkyo magic doesn't mix with the makai magic." 

" Hmph, just send the boy to me after he has return to his true self." 

" Yes I will do that…" 

Smirking to himself as he left the happy succubus Dimetri couldn't help but smile. 

\\ it will be great to have the boy around again…// 

++++++++++++++++ 

" Mister Shin…" 

Turning around to meet the young slave girl Shin replied. 

" Yes, is there something I can help you with?" 

" Well, Miss Nabiki has contacted us, and asked if it is time to return?" 

" Hmmmm, she did do a perfect job of making sure the master didn't marry any of those mortals… no tell her to stay, and interrupt any plot they have to claim the master as theirs." 

" May I ask why would they do that, Mr. shin…" 

Smirking the silver haired boy walked towards a bottle holding a red substance within. 

" The people that the master stayed with, are very territorial and has seen the master as their property… while it should have been them that was treated in such away…" 

Picking up the bottle and pouring it's content's in a wine glass, the silver haired boy smirked and asked. 

" Did that answer your question?" 

" Yes Mr. Shin, it does." 

Smiling at the girl for a brief second, Shin turned around took a sip from the glass and left the room putting down the glass of red liquid before he left. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

" I will spare her life, if you join me." 

Snarling as the monster before him made his declaration while his beloved wife bleeds to death on the floor, Scott sighed in defeat. 

" I… I will…" 

Smiling Apocalypse turned to the practically dead Jean Summers and waved his hand. 

" wha … where did she go?" 

Smiling at the distressed man, Apocalypse laughed and answered the man's question. 

" I said that I would save her life, and that's what I'm doing. Now follow me" 

With that a portal opened up behind Apocalypse, who chuckled as he stepped in it. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Dodging the flaming attacks of Akane Shampoo snarled as she started to tap into the energy that she had not dared used before. 

" Wha what tha…" 

Not even realizing that she was practically a walking fireball, Akane gaped at shampoo as her formed got couple inches taller her close ripping and fur covering the private parts of her body. 

Purring a bit as she took her second form, Shampoo smirked at the bewildered look on the face of Akane. 

" is something wrong Akane?" 

" Shampoo you… you're a … a …" 

" A what akane? … you can say it." 

" You're a monster!!" 

" Oh please, my kind are called Dark stalkers… and it's time for you to pay for all that you have done to me and my Airen." 

Stepping a bit from the cat girl, Akane finally realized that she had changed. 

" Wha… wha …" 

Blinking as Akane looked at herself for a minuite then fainted, Shampoo shrugged and walked up to the Tendo girl. 

" Don't you worry Akane… Shampoo know what you are, but you not worry about that, cause shampoo kill now." 

Elongating her claws shampoo slowly walked towards her prey, disregarding her great grandmother's plea's to stop. 

\\ So, the old woman realizes it's time for the charade to end… stupid old bat, ill kill her after I return home.// 

++++++++++++++++ 

Cologne watched in horror as her Great Granddaughter ignored her and stalked towards the unconscious girl. 

\\ I have to stop her … but … I would have to fight her …// 

Summoning her chi Cologne blurred as she made her way towards her ward. 

\\ I will not let you kill the girl!!// 

+++++++++++++++++ 

Watching in horror as the Amazon girl changed form and said something to the obviously frightened Akane. 

\\ What the hell's going on… Why the heck is the old woman nervous all of a sudden…// 

As Akane fainted Genma looked at his unconscious friend, and did the one thing his tattered honor would allow him to do. 

" I have to help the girl ( chuckle) I guess it's time for Genma Saotome to show some back bone." 

Blinking as the Cat-girl claws got a lot longer than before Genma blinked and whispered to himself. 

" Honor is one thing … but shredded into pieces is another." 

With that said Genma grabbed his unconscious friend, and left the unconscious girl to fend for her self. 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Groaning as he drifted through the cold darkness of the void Ranma twitched as he relived his life. 

Memories floated all around him, calling to him, showing him the ways of a noble vampire, showing him the truth of his heritage and the falseness of Genma's teaching. 

He twitched again as familiar faces that he thought as nuisances or just another person out to ruin his life, were actually friend's that was there to watch over him. 

Groaning as his back started to itch and pulse, Ranma rolled himself into a ball and focused on the memories floating around. 

+++++++++++++++++ 

Smiling as the second spell started to take effect Morrigan, started to flood the ball of magic that Ranma was in with energy. 

\\ That should help the process a bit…// 

" Mistress Morrigan…" 

Looking away from her son for a minute. Morrigan looked at the Vampire before her with a questioning look. 

" WE have had report's that Pyron has been spotted on the mortal plane." 

Gasping a bit, Morrigan looked at the bubble containing her Son and sighed. 

" Inform Dimetri about this, and contact our acquaintances on the mortal plane, and make sure to tell our operatives in Nerima to keep a low profile." 

Bowing the man replied. 

" As you wish mistress." 

Watching as the butler left, Morrigan sat as bats materialized out of no where to act as a makeshift chair. 

" Why did he have to return… and just when my son was returned to me … I will not allow him to destroy my family…" 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as she readied herself to finish off her so called rival Shampoo sniffed the air just before her advanced hearing picked up the sound of feet hitting the ground so fast and softly, it was barely audible. 

\\ So the old woman wants to play… then we'll play…// 

Turning around in time to block a downward chop. 

" I can't allow you to kill that girl, young one… I'm your guardian on this plane and wont let you hurt any innocent…" 

" Oh…what about obstacles are for killing?" 

Jumping away from the cat girl Cologne formed blurred as she attacked with her staff. 

"Come on old woman you know you cant beat me." 

Parrying every slash and thrust that Cologne tried, Shampoo barely suppressed a yawn. 

" You're lucky Ghoul, if I wasn't ordered to not kill you, you would have been dead by now." 

Breathing a bit hard as she stared at the advancing cat girl Cologne shuddered, as she remembered how she encountered the girl's mother and later father. 

++++++++++++++++ 

(Flashback) 

Smiling as she walked towards the council meeting Cologne couldn't help but cackle as she thought of the hunting party that had located some type of tomb that seem to hold some very powerful magic. 

"Help…me…" 

Looking towards a slight rustle in bush and where the voice came from, Cologne walked towards it a bit cautious. 

" Is someone there…" 

"hel..p" 

Using her chi to make sure it wasn't a trick cologne gasped when she sense the fading of two life. 

"he…" 

Running towards the cry cologne almost fainted at what she saw, steeling her self she applied different shiatsu point's in rapid succession then called out for help by flaring her Aura. 

++++++++++ 

" What is she cologne?" 

" I have no idea Lo Xian… but it's obvious she is a creature of mythical background…" 

" Should we…" 

" No … she is with child and a beast of myth, her gratitude to us should give our tribe an advantage against our enemy's. 

Stepping forward another elder known as Tao Shu also said. 

" We should not forget what would happen if the father and mate of this one was to find out about what happened if we did what you were proposing Lo Xia" 

" I was not proposing anything Tao Shu I was merely seeing if it was an option…" 

+++++++++++++++ 

" So your name is Felicia…" 

"Yes… I was attack when I was on my way to visit … a friend…" 

Chuckling at the cat girl's embarrassment Cologne continued. 

" Well according to Sho Aope, you should have child in a couple week's. 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Smiling as she looked at the new born girl before her, Cologne asked. 

" So you say you were expecting her to be human?" 

" No... I said it's not a surprise to me that she is I can sense the … taint of the dark ones in her, she like her father is probably a were creature…" 

Surprised a bit by the Taint comment Cologne nodded her understanding. 

++++++++++++++++++ 

" What do you mean where under attack?" 

Watching as the girl tried to calm her self, Cologne waited a bit impatiently. 

" Come on child spit it out!!" 

" Where being attacked… by a wolf…" 

Running out of the hut Felicia appeared with a baby in her hand. 

" A Wolf!!!… John… on no I have to go to him…" " Huh?… What are you talking about?" 

Not paying attention to the Amazon elder Felicia sprinted towards the sound of fighting. 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

( End Flashback) 

Smirking as she realized the old woman was obviously scared of her, Shampoo started to gather her Ki energy and slowed her pace even more. 

" What's the matter old woman … you seem scared, could it be that your scared of… little ole me?" 

Seeing the dramatic increase in Ki energy cologne started to spread even more chi in her body while at the same time summoning a sphere of ki within her hand's. 

" I have nothing more to say to you than what has been said before." 

Smirking at the comment Shampoo took one last look at Akane then back to Cologne. 

" Hehe … if that's the way you want it… Beast Cannon!!" 

Cologne could only stand in shock as the wave of ki energy approached her at a speed that she couldn't hope to dodge. 

" …it seems this is the end." 

Closing her eye's in acceptance of her fate, two minutes, three minutes. 

Wha … what happened…" 

Opening her eye's Cologne was greeted with Shampoo bowing before a man that seem to secrete power. 

" Get up child, it is time for you to go home …(chuckle)… I guess I interrupted your fun…" 

Standing up Shampoo looked at the man with obvious respect and did a small nod. 

" Yes you did master… but it is in your right to do so…" 

"Hehe … so this is the old woman that Felicia has taken a fancy for…" 

" Yes master Demitri…" 

Looking towards Cologne Demitri smirked and signaled her to approach him. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Screaming as a pair of wing's erupted from his back and two fangs came into being, Ranma once again relaxed as the soothing effect of the makai magic reached him. 

"This is taking longer than I expected… it seemed the Jusenkyo curse was also effected by this process…" 

Sighing as she saw the definite proof floating next to her son Ranma, Morrigan began to chuckle…" 

"Now should she be a sister or a … wife…" 

TBC. 


	4. To Play With Fire

Dark Fangs; Metal Claws 

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Dark stalkers, x-men or any other outside references that is within this fic. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Shivering as he sensed the fear of another like him, Ranma rolled over and unconsciously hugged the figure that had appeared next to him. 

Blinking at the reaction Ranma had, Morrigan shrugged. 

" This will be interesting … but … we have an extremely dangerous situation descending upon us…" 

" Hurry up my son … we will need your help more than my love thinks…" 

" Mistress Morrigan, it seems that Pyron his headed towards the gate of the makai realm…" 

Looking at the magical ball that contained her son and possible daughter, Morrigan sighed and followed shin towards the gate. 

" Where is Demitri ?" 

" The master is currently dealing with the young masters fiancés and his intended." 

"Ahhh yes the cat girl …" 

Frowning as he walked towards the gate, Shin looked at his mistress probably for the last time. 

" Will you do me the honor of taking him on first my mistress ?" 

Frowning at the seemingly young boy, Morrigan considered it for a moment before she shook her head. 

" No, I will not allow it … we will attack together … probably we can hold him off until Demitri arrives or one of the others …" 

Nodding his head slowly, Shin smiled sadly as he opened the gate. 

\\ This may just be the end …// 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he emerged from the tank that he had been in ever since he had reached the warp dimension of Apocalypse, Scott Summers looked over at the unconscious Jean Grey that was also in a tank and smirked. 

" Well my servant do you know what you must do?" 

Smirking as he was enveloped in a dark Aura Scott smirked, and replied. 

" Hehe, I got it, I'm to infiltrate the Xavier mansion and, terminate the X-men except for Rogue, Jubilee … and … Logan …" 

Smirking as he handed Cyclops his new uniform, Apocalypse continued. 

" Yes that is correct, I know you may want to eliminate them all my friend but these mutants will be … detrimental to my masters plan." 

Blinking at the new information Scott looked over his new uniform and smirked at the color. 

\\ Midnight black, reminds me of … me…// 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as the old woman approached him Demitri looked at the smirking shampoo and then the unconscious girl, and asked. 

" So what is this all about ?" 

" Stupid old woman try stop shampoo from eliminating shampoo's Airen…" 

Chuckling nervously at the glare that Demitri was giving her, Shampoo continued. 

" I mean that Cologne-san stopped me from destroying the stupid girl that has been beating on Ranma …" 

Frowning at the last part, Demitri looked at Akane's unconscious form then at Cologne. 

" And why did you stop her ?" 

Blinking at the man Cologne regained her composure and said. 

" I did it because, as the guardian of Shampoo I have the right to." 

" Hmph, and you think you, a shriveled up old crone … has the right to dictate what a dark stalker can and cannot do" 

Snarling at the smirking man Cologne restrained the thoughts of attacking the man and stared at him in stead. 

Smirking as her so called Great Grandmother was finally showed that she is nothing compared to the power of a dark stalker, Shampoo reverted to her human form and looked over to the unconscious Akane. 

\\ So the Tendo girl is a mutant … there kind is very similar to ours but yet we are so different …// 

Snorting at the old woman Demitri looked at the unconscious girl and asked. 

" So I'm guessing she is the one that was engaged to my son ?" 

Blinking at the question, Shampoo nodded then replied. 

" Yes she is Master … but today I found out that she is a mutant …" 

" Hmmm … ok, inform Nabiki of this news and tell her to use whatever is necessary that the girl doesn't grow in power … even if it means erasing her memories or … killing her" 

Saying this, Demitri smirked at the shocked Cologne and disappeared in an explosion of bats. 

Blinking as the storm clouds that had emerged suddenly dispersed revealing the suns ever present light. 

" So are you going to stand their all day old woman?" 

Snorting at the smirking teenager, Cologne walked over to the downed girl and indicated shampoo to pick her up. 

" Are you smoking again old woman, the jig is over, and there's no way I'm going to touch that … gorilla…" 

Glaring at the retreating teenagers back Cologne sighed, and looked around wishing that she hadn't locked Mu Tsu up in that cage. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he looked up at the fiery figure that was smirking at him and his Mistress, Shin ripped off his cloak and summoned his wings, knowing that his Mistress was right behind him. 

" A new Era is about to arise for man, mutant, dark stalkers and all being on this pathetic world, An Era of DARKNESS!!" 

Blurring at his last statement Pyron engaged Shin and Morrigan in a battle that would most likely decide the fate of all Makai. 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

Sensing an enormous rise of energy in the Makai Realm, Donovan, hunter of the dark ones and guardian of the child known as Anita headed towards the power that he was sensing. 

" WE will have to make a detour young one …" 

Blinking at Donovan's statement, Anita nodded. 

\\ The time has come … the world of the heaven's and the world of the Demons and the world in between will fall in a darkness that not even the worst of demons can stand… // 

Frowning a bit at Anita's actions, the girl that normally held no emotion on her face was looking in the distant with worry easily etched upon her face. 

+++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as she sensed her prey changed its course and started to move towards the Makai Realm, Baby Bonnie Hood could only cackle in glee as the part of her that was a dark one called to her and compelled her to head towards the realm of the Makai. 

" Hehe … the smell of blood is in the air …" 

Shrugging at the feeling of dread that suddenly settled upon her B.B hood as she was known by many, continued on her way skipping and whistling as she moved further along the path that she was on. 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he sensed his pursuer still following him John looked at the cloaked figure beside him and smiled. 

\\ We may just survive this, and we will be reunited with our daughter … after I get rid of that annoying half dark stalker with a gun fetish.// 

Smirking at her frowning husband Felicia picked up her pace for she could sense it, something big would happen something that would change the world. 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as he planted the control devices within Jean Grey, Apocalypse chuckled as he thought of the destruction that was about to happen, he hadn't met his partner in crime yet, but he could sense the awesome power he controlled. 

" An Era of Darkness indeed …" 

+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Sighing as his friend cried his eyes out, Genma looked towards the smirking Nabiki and asked. 

" Aren't you worried about your sister ? …" 

" I didn't take you the kind to care Mr. Saotome, after all I can guess being a master of the Anything goes you should have been able to rescue Akane, but then I'm just assuming that you ran scared like a little girl and left my little sister there…" 

Blinking at Nabiki a bit surprised by the come back and realizing how true it was, Genma chuckled nervously and said. 

" Well even a master of the art as good as me should know when to stand aside just as Cologne stood aside so I decided it was only fair for me to stand aside." 

Smiling as he congratulated himself on the great come back, Genma missed the glare that was directed at him by the oldest sister that was walking by on her daily chores. 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

Smiling to her self as she walked towards the Tendo residence, Ukyou started to think of the look on her Ranchan's face when he saw her gift. 

\\ I wonder what Ran-Chan is up to…// 

" Hello miss can you direct me to the Tendo Dojo?" 

Blinking at the question, Ukyou was greeted by the sight of a obviously fatigued and stressed out Ryoga Hibiki. 

" Hey Ryoga don't tell me you don't recognize me, and I'm heading over to the Tendo's right now." 

Blinking as he looked at the girl that was dressed in a red satin dress that was modest yet showed off the girls femininity, Ryoga just nodded. 

" Hehe well I … I guess I didn't recognize you…" 

Smirking at the blushing Ryoga, Ukyou grabbed his arm and led him towards the Tendo dojo. 

+++++++++++++++ 

Blocking another blow that was directed at his head, Shin grabbed his arm as the healing factor that being a vampire allows kicked in. 

" Mistress Morrigan, you must retreat to the Castle I will hold him off…" 

Frowning at the obviously taxed vampire, Morrigan let lose another volley of energy blast that was deflected by Pyron. 

" I'm not going any where, and if you know what was good for you, you would drop this topic!!" 

Launching himself forward at the yawning Pyron, Shin grunted at his mistress word's. 

" Stupid Dark stalker why don't you just surrender and die like the pathetic beings that you are?" 

Swatting the punches away, Pyron smirked and let one of the punches hit him, absorbing the hand into his body where the heat was beyond human or dark stalker threshold of pain. 

Smirking as the Dark stalker fainted because of the pain Pyron formed a large ball of fire within his palm and smirked at the shocked Morrigan. 

" Well now little miss, are you going to surrender to my power ?" 

Smirking again Pyron looked down at the groaning Vampire and then asked. 

" Or do I have to show you that I do not play?" 

Snarling at the arrogant being before her Morrigan began to gather her remaining energy. 

\\ Hold on Shin … I have to keep him busy, for my son and all of my people …// 

Launching her self at a speed that normally would be impossible for her, Morrigan began to battle Pyron with everything she had. 

Dodging the punch that was aimed at his head, Pyron then countered by splitting in two and then kicked the surprised succubus in the face. 

" Pathetic Dark Stalker…" 

Smirking the two Pyron's ran towards the downed Morrigan pressing his advantage. 

+++++++++++++++++++ 

Blinking as he reached the gate to his home, Demitri growled in outrage at the sight before him. Clenching his fist in anger, Demitri didn't realize when he faded out of existence and reappeared behind the smirking Pyron that was just seconds away from destroying his beloved. 

" I wouldn't do that if I was you!!" Growled Demitri as Pyron stopped charging the fireball that he was about to unleash on Morrigan. 

" What tha…" 

Frowning as he turned around to face the person who had dared to interupt his fun. 

Smirking as he saw the recognition on the face of Pyron, Demitri smirked and flipped backwards and stared at his opponent. 

" I don't know how you came back from the dead or whatever you were… but I'm going to send you back… you attacked my home you attack my beloved and you attack my most loyal servant… this is unforgivable… this is no longer a matter of pride…" 

Smirking at the obviously angry Vampire, Pyron yawned a bit then asked. 

" Oh and what is it know then ?" 

" … This time… it's Personal!!" 

Blinking as the vampire blurred, Pyron didn't have the time to react before hew was assaulted by a barrage of punches and bats that were now circling the snarling Vampire. 

\\ Ok… so I underestimated his power… but there is no way he can defeat me.// 

" So your power has increased dramatically, I will have a bit of fun with you and then ill let you watch as I have a different kind of fun with your beloved…" 

Blinking at the fire being before him, Demitri turned and stared at Morrigan as the words sunk in. 

" … I wont allow it… you will not defeat me… I don't care how powerful you think you are, I'm going to destroy you!!" 

Smirking Pyron teleported right in front of Demitri, a smirk can barely be seen on his face. 

" So little Vampire how do you plan on defeating he who is infinite ?" 

Snarling as he stared at fiery figure, Demitri lashed out with a kick only to watch as Pyron touched his boot sending it into flames. 

" Ahhh don't you know your not suppose to play with fire?" 

Snarling Demitri stomped out the fire and glared at the Smirking being. 

" You bore me little Vampire, so I shall leave… for now but know this I will do what was promised earlier…" 

Snarling as Pyron gave Morrigan a lecherous stare, Demitri fired of a ball of dark Makai energy that was easily avoided by the grinning Pyron. 

" Very well then Vampire, I will be back!!" 

Watching as Pyron floated off and the disappear in a flash of light, Demitri looked towards his wife and sighed. 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Opening his eyes Ranma looked around is environment, only to realize that he was in some kind of bubble. 

\\ hmmm where the hell am I, … what tha…" 

Looking at the girl that looked exactly like his cursed form, Ranma blinked and then blinked again. 

" What the heck is going in on…" 

Acting on instinct Ranma released a bolt of black energy that burst the magical bubble that he was currently in, catching the red head before she could fall, Ranma smiled a bit. 

\\ She is pretty cute…// 

Blinking at the thought Ranma began to rummage through the memories that he had just regain and smirked at what he saw. 

" Hmm I wonder where pop is, I definitely want a rematch!!" 

" Huh… what tha heck is going on…" 

Blinking at the girl that was glaring at him, Ranma chuckled a bit and answered. 

" Uhn well… you see, well mom put me in…" 

Stopping as the girl stared at him then sighed, Ranma gently placed her on her feet, accidentally groping her in the process. 

\\ Wow I think her breast is bigger than when it was me that transformed as a girl…// 

Frowning as the boy she know was Ranma groped her and then got a glazed look in his eye and then seemed to wonder on to his own little fantasy. 

\\ Men!!// 

++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Smiling down at his beloved as she opened her eyes, Demitri gently kissed her on the lips then asked. 

" Why did you face Pyron with just you and Shin?" 

Sighing as she saw that he wasn't mad at her just curious, Morrigan shrugged. 

" He was the only one here strong enough to back me up, and none of the others are in the Makai realm so…" 

" I see… and it seems our son has awaken…" 

Smiling Morrigan floated out of the bed and willed her clothes to change into a normal white pants a loose white shirt. 

" Well shall we be off to meet our son… and guest…" 

Blinking at the last part of his wife's statement, Demitri shrugged as he considered what this new threat will mean to his family and the world that he wills soon conquer. 

\\ if it wasn't for the stupid woman I would not only be the ruler of the Makai realm but also the Mortal realm…// 

+++++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he used Cerebrio to locate two vital parts of his X-men, Charles Xavier looked around to see the worried face of his friend and second in command, Ororo(sp, haven't read my comics in a while) or Storm. 

" Still no sign of them professor?" 

" It's as if they aren't even on this planet anymore…" 

Sighing as she say the frustration on the professors face, Storm continued the conversation. 

" Logan has left…" 

Sighing as he massaged his temple Charles looked up at his friend and asked. 

" What was his reason?" 

\\ like I don't know…// 

" Well he said he's had enough of Scott and that he knows something has happened to his Jean because of him… I think that if he finds Scott…" 

Sighing as he felt the symptoms of a headache, Charles finally replied. 

" I feared this would happen… we can only pray they don't find each other…" 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he lost the scent of Jean and Scott Wolverine looked up as he smelled some one he never wanted to see again. 

" Hmmm… What are you doing here?" 

" I came to stop you from harming Scott" 

Smirking at the muscular African American before him, Wolverine asked. 

" So how do you plan on doing that… Bishop?" 

TBC. 


	5. Trick of the baby

Dark Fangs; Metal Claws 

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I don not own Ranma ½, Darkstalkers or X-men. 

[ panda signs] 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking at Wolverine, Bishop activated his gun and replied. 

" Like this." 

Smirking at the challenge Wolverine crouched low claws at the ready. 

" Well, Come on!" 

Launching himself at Bishop Wolverine let lose an animalistic roar. 

Dodging the lunge, Bishop took aim and let loose a blast of energy, witch wolverine dodged causing a nearby car to explode in an array of fire debris. 

" Hehe, not bad Bishop but you have to do a lot more than that to beat me." 

Snorting as he aimed at Logan, Bishop replied. 

" I'm just starting Logan, and I've been wanting to hand your ass back to you ever since I first laid my eyes on you…" 

" Well sorry to break it to ya Rookie, but ya aint beating me." 

With that Wolverine ran towards bishop, who pulled out a grenade and launched it at the oncoming mutant. 

++++++++++++++++++ 

Smirking as he watched the fight between Bishop and Wolverine, Cable looked down at his computer that had already shown the outcome of the battle. 

\\ This battle will lead to the destruction of man and mutants or the destruction of mutants and dark stalkers… I will have to intervene and make sure that neither happens.// 

charging his gun and aiming at bishop, Cable took one last thought to remember the future that will no longer exist after this event happens. 

" Well let's play…" 

Back fliping from his opponent Wolverine sniffed the air a bit then snarled. 

Growling as he realized wolverine has picked up his sent Cable fired and covered his eyes as the explosion occurred. 

Blinking as he felt a searing heat upon him bishop last thoughts were of the people he had failed, then darkness. 

+++++++++++++++ 

" So… Ranma…" 

Blinking as his cursed form sat beside him in only a robe, Ranma answered. 

" Uhn… yea?" 

" What do you plan on doing?" 

" Doing ?" 

" Yea you know, with your life." 

Frowning as he realized what she meant, Ranma sighed then answered. 

" I really have no idea, but right now I think I should go back to Nerima… I owe it to Ukyou, Akane and the others I have to explain why I cant marry the fiancées…" 

" Ohhh but you can marry them, heck you could have all of them if you wanted to." 

Staring at the girl before him, Ranma smirked and asked. 

" Ohh I know that… but what about you, why are you so curious…? Maybe you want them for your self ?" 

" Hmph, I don't need those idiots, but you're the one that actually likes them… we may have been the same people but we aren't anymore." 

" hmmm… I guess I should visit them…" 

" Ranma!!" 

" Huh…" 

" Ranma dear you're awake…" 

" Ohh and I guess we should call you Ranko…" 

" Uhn I guess." 

Frowning as he looked at the girl, Demitri pointed at her then closed his mouth at the glare his wife was directing at him. 

" So Ranko dear what were you and Ranma talking about?" 

" Nothing really…" 

Looking at his father a smirk on his face, Ranma stood from where he was seated and walked pass his mother who was ignoring him and currently talking to Ranko with a weird gleam in her eyes. 

" So pops, wanna spar?" 

Smiling a smile that would make a mortal man heart stop in fear, Demitri replied. 

" I guess I can get a loose warm up while your mom… get acquainted with our new guest." 

Frowning at what he thought his father meant, Ranma looked at his mom who was currently glaring at him and his father. 

" Uhn… I guess we… should go…" 

" Yes we should, follow me boy." 

Smirking as his fathers form changed into a more demonic forms with wing, Ranma shrugged and grunted as two wings burst from his back. 

\\ jeez that hurt…// 

" Are you coming Boy!! Or did you forget how to use those!!" 

Blinking as the demonic thing before him smiled, Ranma smirked and shook his head. 

" No I didn't forget I'm right behind you!!" 

Jumping up and reaching the height of his father and passing it, Ranma then opened his wings and glided around for a bit. 

" So where are we going pops?" 

" hmph… show respect to your betters boy, and we are going to be doing a bit of… environmental training…." 

" Huh?" 

++++++++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as she sensed something other than her prey moving towards her, Baby Bonnie Hood looked into her basket of toys and smirked. 

" I wont be caught of guard… hehe…" 

Giggling as she skipped towards the approaching thing, B.B.Hood stopped as her eyes turned orange and catlike in appearance and her fangs started to show. 

" Something is wrong… whoever or whatever it is… it is too strong for me to defeat…" 

" That is right dark stalker." 

Looking at the thing that appeared before her, B.B.Hood growled but did not make any other indication that she cared about the being of fire before her. 

" Have you nothing to say?" 

" I don't know… maybe you want an apple… I don't taste that good…" 

Frowning at the Dark stalker before him, Pyron took the apple and asked. 

" You are just a child aren't you? … where are your parents?" 

Sniffling and hiding her smirk under her hands, B.B.Hood answered. 

" (Sniff)… they neva woke up sir… are you like papa and mama?" 

" What do you mean child?" 

" They weren't like others… they were… different, like you…" 

" Are you different too?" 

" I… I can't tell…" 

Looking into the girl eyes, Pyron frowned as he saw that one was more like a cat while the other appeared to be normal . 

" I see…" 

Looking down at the apple, Pyron was ill prepared as it blew up in is face, and for the bullets that rained down on him. 

" Why you!!!!" 

Blinking as the smoke cleared, Pyron growled as there was no sign of the little girl. 

" I was tricked…" 

++++++++++++++++ 

Growling as his healing factor kicked in, Wolverine looked at the severed arm of Bishop and then Cable who was walking towards them. 

" I don't know what brought you back here cable, and I don't care one bit, but interrupting a fight between to men aint something I go for." 

Snorting at the mutant, Cable glanced at his computer and smiled as his mission was completed. 

" I don't care, but what bishop was about to do would have ruined my future, and If I were you I would head back to the institute… a certain two eyed Cyclops is going to show up soon… and I don't think you want to miss it. 

Smirking at the information, Wolverine glanced at bishop the shrugged. 

" Well thanks for the info bub…" 

Nodding as the mutant walked over to his motorcycle, Cable scratched his head as he considered what to do with the unconscious man before him. 

+++++++++++++++++ 

Frowning as he shivered from the intense cold, Ranma glared at the smirking man before him. 

" When you said environmental training I didn't expect we were going to train… in Antarctica!!" 

Shrugging as he wasn't disturbed by the cold in the least bit, Demitri replied. 

" This isn't simple training Ranma, when the others reach we will start your true training, but right now you need a way to fight, if Pyron attacks again… and the best thing is for you to master this soul of ice technique that you have." 

" Uhn… how do you know about the soul of ice?" 

Smirking at his confused son, Demitri asked. 

" Do the name Nabiki ring a bell?" 

" Uhn yea…" 

" Well let's say isn't really a Tendo, but one of my loyal servant." 

Blinking at the info, Ranma frowned as he thought of all the stuff that she did to him. 

" But if she is your servant why did she do those to me?" 

Thinking a bit, Demitri shrugged and replied. 

" Her mission was to make sure you did not marry and that you become… more wiser when it comes to people… which reminds me… your tutor arrives tomorrow." 

" Uhn… can we train now…" 

" Have it your way… but get acquainted to the snow, since your not a full vampire your environment do have an impact on you… so you'll stay right here and Go through the techniques you have learned from Genma and me." 

" Okay" 

+++++++++++++ 

Walking through the portal that brought him into his realm, Scott smirked and walked towards the mansion that was ahead of him. 

" Hey Scott, where you been man, Gambit been a bit worried…" 

Stopping as he stared at the man that he knew was Scott, Gambit took a step back and asked. 

" You alright man… and what's with the new look…" 

" Ohh, I'm just fine… and you know what, I haven't felt this good in… Years!!" 

Dodging the blast of energy, Gambit flipped backwards and stared at his friend and comrade in shock. 

" What's wrong with you man…" 

Rolling out of the way, as another blast streamed towards him, Gambit growled and pulled out a card. 

" Come on Scott snap out of it" 

Growling as he had to dodge a rather big blast of energy, Gambit charged the card and lobbed it at Cyclops, only to have it shot out of the air exploding as Scott's beam of energy hit it. 

\\ This is trouble…// 

++++++++++++++ 

Sighing as she woke up, Akane looked up and saw the worried face of her sisters and father. 

" Uhn… what happened…" 

" You were beaten by Shampoo." 

" Akane, you really shouldn't attack people like that, it really isn't nice." 

" Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhh my baby is alright!!!!!! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" 

Shaking her head as she remembered what happened, Akane gasped as she recalled how she lost and what had happened to her. 

" Shampoo!! She's a monster!!" 

Frowning at her sister, Kasumi reprimanded her for what she said. 

" Now, now Akane, yes Shampoo didn't grow up in civilization and not know the laws, but that doesn't warrant you calling her a Barbarian Monster." 

Raising an eyebrow at Kasumi, Nabiki shook her head as she realized that Akane must have remembered what else happened. 

\\ I'll have to get rid of her… too bad, she was kinda fun to have around…// 

" Akane… I heard that you started a fire at the Nekohaten, how did that happen?" 

" Waaahhhhhhhhhh my baby is a pyromaniac!!" 

" Uhm… I…" 

" Don't worry about it Akane… Nabiki can get her answer latter." 

" Okay… I think I'll go back to sleep…" 

Frowning at Kasumi, Nabiki walked out of the room, and growled as she saw the Panda that was on her must kill list. 

Looking up as he heard a low growl, Genma blinked as he saw two pretty long fangs protruding from Nabiki's mouth. 

[ My what big teeth you have Nabiki, maybe you should see a dentist] 

Blinking as she saw the sign, Nabiki nodded and answered. 

" Yea, ill go do that…" 

\\ Jeez how stupid can he be?// 

++++++++++++ 

Blinking as he walked into the Tendo household, Haposai spotted Nabiki and made a U-turn. 

\\ and they wonder why I never glomped her…// 

T.B.C 


End file.
